Sigo Aquí
by Utau Butterfly Hoshina
Summary: Dudas de algo? Porque? Como lo enfrentas? Con quien? Como lo harias para convencerlo? Recuerden mis amenasas Recuerden entre ma Reviws mas fic subire y menos me tardare


_**Sigo aquí **_

**_Cancion: Sigo aquí de Alex Ubago_**

Yo Ikuto Tsukuyomi siempre me había considerado diferente a los demás pero desde que esa chica apareció en mi vida sentí algo más diferente y quise algo quise que ella me conociera mas pero para eso tendría que conocerme más yo a mi mismo

_**Soy la pregunta del millón**_

Siempre la pregunta del millón así me decían algunos porque era misterioso con todos siempre lo era, aun mas después de que mi padre se fue incluso para mi propia familia. Era la interrogación porque siempre se preguntaba el que o el porqué porque a mí me encantaba ser como un gato callejero y no el típico chico que obedecía, era el chico rebelde con su pisca de misterio. Diferente todos querían conocer más de mi responder a sus preguntas. Yo no lo hacía pero cuando empecé a conocer mejor a esa chiquilla ya no quería ser la interrogación ni que me dijera un si porque si solamente quería que me diera una explicación porque era ella.

_**Y que, que podrías tú decir**_

Cuando decía algo no me lo creía que podría decir que a mí me podría interesar. Pero ella lo decía aunque sabía que no la iba a oír porque yo pensaba que ella no me entendía. Pero algunas veces que le prestaban atención ella me convencía a veces me entendía y sabia que decir pero yo no me permitía hacer lo que quería por alguna razón. Yo nunca seré lo que esperas de mí siempre me reinvento nunca seré ni hare lo que esperas de mi.

_**Jamás, ya me vas a conocer  
**_  
Nadie me va a conocer lo que se dice conocer no soy predecible puedo comportarme de lo peor y también puedo ser un ángel puedo ser infantil a más no poder o puedo ser maduro todo a mi conveniencia siempre porque yo soy 1 y 2. Pero por favor no juegues conmigo no me gusta eso no lo soportaría que jugaran conmigo que me dijeran algo que me ilusione y me de alas para volar y después me las corten de un tajo para caer solo al abismo sin nadie conmigo.

_**Y vi, como alguien aprendió**_

Nadie me enseño nunca que debía hacer mi madre se caso cuando mi padre se fue no tenia alguien mayor como ejemplo y tenía que valerme de mi mismo ayudando a mi hermana y enseñándole lo que aprendí por mi mismo a hacer. Perfeccione mi técnica al tocar el violín. A mi hermana le enseñaron a cantar pero yo termine aprendiendo lo quien debía solo. No estaba en donde estaba siempre estaba distante de mí o me escondía o me perdía en mis pensamientos.

_**Y yo solo quiero ser real**_

Yo solo quiero tener alguien que me comprenda y creo haberlo encontrado. Sentir el mundo como otros dicen que se siente sentir ese sentimiento de cariño, de ansiedad por lo que te gusta, amar. Ser parte de algo y no mantenerme al margen como siempre lo había hecho hasta ahora. Seguir siempre así encontrar eso que busco y no soltarlo. No dejar que se valla tenerlo conmigo.

_**Porque yo tendría que cambiar**_

Porque cambiar yo? Nadie va a cambiar o si pero dicen que los cambios son buenos cambiar para un buen propósito. Para estar con esas personas que cambien su perspectiva de mi que lo intenten ellos y no solo yo. Pero me he mantenido tanto tiempo al margen de las cosas que creo que ya nadie sabe que yo estoy aquí. Que ya no entienden que yo aun sigo aquí como siempre lo he estado pe no ella, ella no ella siempre me ha tenido presente ella siempre es la excepción a todo.

_**Y tu, ves lo que ellos nunca ven**_

Ella siempre ve lo que ellos no. Ella siempre ha visto más allá de lo superficial. Le daría todo el cien no más incluso más de eso. Ella me conoce no me juzga por la simple apariencia. Sabe que hay algo más después de esta simple fachada de rebelde. Se atrevió a conocerme incluso cuando yo aun tenía temor pero ella ahora me conoce y ya no temo a que lo siga haciendo a que se adentre más en mi mundo.  
_**  
Yo mostraría lo que soy**_

Yo le diría a ella quien soy en verdad porque soy así internarse en mi mundo sin ninguna restricción. Tratando de que conozca de la mejor forma todo incluso le diría lo malo que ha pasado si ella así lo quiere. Quiero que este conmigo siempre. Donde valla donde no nos molesten donde podamos estar tranquilos. Si es mi amiga mejor pero hay algo detrás de ese deseo de que sea mi amiga.  
_**  
Que sabrán del mal y el bien **_

Que saben ellos de mi? Que saben si lo que hago es malo o bueno hasta donde yo sé yo decidía sobre mis acciones. Que no piensen que lo que yo hago es malo que saben ellos de cómo soy. No soy lo que ven. Todo lo que yo hago es hacer cosas diferentes a las usuales un mundo me espera siempre ,mas haya de lo solamente rutinario romper esa monotonía que nos envuelve aveces es lo que tenemos que hacer. Seguir soñando no lo dejare de hacer porque no creeré las mentiras de que el crecer solo implica responsabilidades. No implica otras cosas. Las mentiras que dicen no las creeré nunca porque eso me ata y no quiero. La única cosa que me ha llegado a atar fue ella pero prque yo lo permití. Permiti que mi querida Hinamori Amu me atara.

_**Y yo solo quiero ser real**_

Quiero hacer eso que dicen que es real que no es una fantasía, sentir el mundo como todos y como nadie quiero todo y nada a la vez. Por los que vienen detrás de mí por mi por mi para darles a conocer a todo el muindo que no todo es solo una cosa. Que entiendan. Ella incluso me hace pensar. Entiende lo que quiero lo hare junto a ella porque ella vive dentro de mi.

_**Porque yo tendría que cambiar**_

Porque cambiar? Es cierto no tengo que cambiar todo el mundo solo el mundo lo que a mi me intereza. No tengo que cambiar a todos. Ni tampoco hacer que me entiendan, porque ella ya lo hacen. Ella entiende que yo estoy aquí que siempre lo estuve y que aun sigo estando. Que nunca me fui ni nunca me iré. Y tampoco m iré de su lado, ella tampoco lo quiere hacer. Pero creo que aun sigue creyendo que somos amigos que la relación entre ella, Amu, y yo, Ikuto, es solo de amigos.

_**Solo yo, estoy aquí**_

Pero yo estoy aquí. Seguiré aquí. Porque ella me interesa y mucho me interesa que me conozca que sepa quién soy aun así si no entiende mis verdaderos sentimientos por ella pero quiero estar junto a ella.

_**Bueno les dejo estew fic con el cual me regañaron tsk....pero bueno **_

Ok me lo advirtieron me dijeron que borrara las letras de los song-fic's ¬¬ que problemáticos son pero no voy a borrar los fic eso jamás!!!!! Solo las letras y pondré la canción n_n eso hare juju así que bueno les pongo abajito del título la canción y de quien es y les pondré solo la primera línea de la estrofa a ver si no me regañan también por eso


End file.
